


Red Comfort: Mentalist season 4 episode 24 tag

by LaraBaker101



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Drama, F/M, Jisbon, Romance, Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 20:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaraBaker101/pseuds/LaraBaker101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little tag to the amazing season 4 finale! Please read and review and let me know what you think!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Comfort: Mentalist season 4 episode 24 tag

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Just a little fic I couldn't resist writing after all of the wonderful Jisbon in the season finale. Let me know what you think!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the show, or the characters. I'm just borrowing them to pass the time while I wait for season 5!

Patrick Jane had ridden an emotional roller coaster all week. This game with Red John had been the most exciting yet.

First he had had to fake a break down, then he had spent the night with Lorelai, only to find that she was working for RJ himself, and finally he had almost lost his life and those of his colleagues.

But the worst part of his week had been when he had shot Lisbon. Yes, it was fake and part of his plan, but it had seemed so real.

He had hugged her and said those three magical words before he had ‘pulled’ the trigger, because he was just so overwhelmed with emotions.

What he’d said hadn’t gone unnoticed by Lisbon though, as she had asked him about it. The only problem was that he had denied it.

If only he had had the strength to reassure her that he had meant what he had said. But no, he had just played it off and simply ignored it.

That’s why his heart rate quickened when he had heard the comotion over the wire when the FBI had swooped in. He had been so worried and hadn’t known what to say. But he knew that if he showed any obvious signs that something was heappening, he would’ve been made immediately.

He had simply ignored it and walked over to the limo with the cardboard box. Things had happened relatively quickly from there on.

He just remembered thinking, **_I hope Teresa is safe._** She needed to be safe for his sake.

So when Lisbon had come running over and had asked him if he was OK, all he could say was, “Never better.”

He had reached out and run his hand down her forearm until he had reached her hand. Feeling her hand in his, immediately started to calm him down. Just having Lisbon there to comfort him was the best thing he could ask for.

If only he could get up the courage to tell her again those three, precious words.

I love you.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! I need to try and keep myself busy till next season, hopefully we'll see more Jisbon! Lara XD


End file.
